The Host Club goes to The Big Apple
by jillyvicy
Summary: When the Host Club goes to New York to attend school there for a couple of years. When they meet a girl who needs someone to care for her, can they be the ones to help her? Rated T for adult language, gruesome scenes, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1: Japanese visitors

**I don't own any of Ouran. I just wanted to experiment with this... so here it is.  
**

* * *

"Students. It appears we have a few transfer student from Japan." Mr. Hutton informed us. "Unfortunately, they don't speak English. Is there anyone who can translate?" I raised my hand without even thinking about it. "Ah! Yes! Juliet! That's great!" The teacher gestured some people in. There were two identical boys with red-hair with cat-like yellowish eyes and a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Over here." I said blandly in perfect Japanese. The three walked over to me and took a seat. The two twins sat to my right and the girl sat to my left. "Hi, I'm Juliet." I tell them semi-cheerfully.

"I'm Haruhi." the girl answered with a sweet voice.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru." the twins asked in a bland voice after being glared at by Haruhi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I say. Suddenly, a blonde moron bursts through the door.

"Thank God!" he wailed, running towards our table. "I found my sweet daughter! She's alright!" he ran up and hugged Haruhi.

"Um... sir. I suggest you don't kill her right now." I said in Japanese, surprising the idiotic fool who now glanced at me. The look in his eyes was as if I were a piece of the Hope diamond, though I don't stick out. I have slightly wavy golden-brown hair that tangles easily and annoys the shit out of me, slightly tanned skin, and aqua-blue eyes. All of my ex-boyfriends say my greatest features are my C-cup boobs and my ass. I don't really believe them, though. Anyways... he stared at me and started hugging the living fuck out of me.

"Um... Tamaki... You're killing her." the three of them told him bluntly. Tamaki, as they called him, still had me in a death grip. "Your gonna kill her." He didn't release his grip. I pinched his side and he fell on the ground. Everyone stared at me in shock as my face returned to its normal color. Tamaki laid on the ground, twitching out.

"Sorry." I apalogized in fluent Japanese as I gasped for breath. A raven-haired boy with glasses walked into the classroom.

"Tamaki. Stop laying around. You're being a nuisance to this class and our own." he said, messing around with his glasses. He sighed and looked into a black notebook that he grabbed out of... I don't actually know where he got it from.

"Kyoya-sempia, why did you even let Tamaki out of the classroom?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya shrugged.

"Well, it isn't that big of a problem." I admit sheepishly. "I can drag him to his class, if Mr. Hutton wouldn't mind." I say. Kyoya sighs at the moron laying on the floor and jots some stuff down. Then, a short blonde boy and a giant black-haired man walk through the door. I notice that Mr. Hutton has left the room and sigh.

"Kyo-chan!" the small blonde boys says cheerfully, tackling Kyoya. The tall one sighs and picks up the boy. "What happened to Tama-chan?" he asked, looking at the crippled body on the floor.

"He kind of... hugged me to much." I sigh shyly, a light rosy-pink forming on my cheeks. The young boy jumped off the giants shoulders and hugged me.

"Your so cute when you blush!" the young boy said, hugging my abdomen. This, of course, made me blush deeper.

"Is Juliet blushing?" "Who's the kid?" "Why is she blushing?" "What did we just witness?" "What are they saying?" I heard these questions and more murmured throughout my classroom, which I've never blushed in, ever.

"Honey-sempia. They haven't ever seen her blush before and they want to know what happened." the twins informed him.

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!" I asked in a loud voice, still in Japanese of course. The twins nodded, smiling devilish smiles. Then, they jumped over the desks and glomped me too. "Why are you all hugging me? I'm so... plain." I ask, obviously confused. They all stared at me, even Kyoya, the giant, and Tamaki who is slowly recovering.

"Are you serious?" they all ask me. I nod, completely confused. "You're totally different from what we're used to seeing."

"Well, what about her? Blonde hair, blue eyes? Red hair, green eyes? Brown hair, brown eyes?" I ask, pointing at random people. They all shake their heads. I sigh and slide over my desk, making the three guys let go, and into my seat.

"Mori-sempia, can you carry Tamaki, please?" Kyoya asked the giant, who nodded, throwing the blonde fool over his shoulder.

"Can I stay in here?" Honey asked, now sitting in my lap for some reason...

"Ask the teachers." Kyoya answered bluntly.

"Takashi, can you ask, please?" Honey asked with puppy-dog-eyes. The giant nodded and the three left the room, leaving Honey in my lap. Just then, Mr. Hutton walked in the room.

"Mr. Hutton," I began in English, "can Honey-sempia stay in here? He would like to sit in and watch over the class." Mr. Hutton nods and I tell Honey the news, in Japanese of course.

"Yay!" he exclaims.

* * *

After school, I began my walk in Manhattan, New York when the seven transfer students appeared. "Julie-chan!" Honey yelled cheerfully, pouncing on my back. I managed not to fall, somehow.

"Honey-sempia? Where are you guys staying?" I ask, remembering it was their first day here.

"We aren't staying anywhere right now." Honey admitted sheepishly. I sighed, knowing that I would have to let them stay at my place.

"I'll allow you guys to stay at my house." I said, leading them down the street. As we entered the three story house, all of them gave a small gasp, which I ignored. I walked in the double door, only to be greeted by my little sister.

"Julie! Who are they? Are they friends?" Lilly asked, playing her favorite game, 20 questions.

"They are transfer students from Japan that will be staying with us for a while." I admitted happily.

"Where are mommy and daddy? I bet they would love to meet your friends!" Lilly said cheerfully. I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy and daddy are on a long business trip. They won't be back for about 20 years." I lied again. Lilly sighed and I saw the sadness in her big brown eyes. I messed up her poufy straightened brown hair and picked her up. "Don't be so sad. We can live for that long without them. I mean, we've been fine for 3 years." I saw the surprise that the Japanese students tried to hide. I set her down. "We'll go to Red Robbins for dinner tonight, okay?" I asked, making her face light up.

"Okay!" she cheered, running upstairs to her room to change.

"You two live alone?" Kyoya asked quietly in Japanese. I nodded sadly.

"It happened 3 years ago." I said, not wanting to go remember the story, but knowing I had to.

* * *

**Find out what happened three years ago in the next chapter... **


	2. Chapter 2: Me casa es tu casa

**Hi! I don't own any of Ouran... I'll be updating this story every Wednesday. **

* * *

I told the story, reluctantly, in perfect Japanese, so that Lilly wouldn't know the truth. "Three years ago, my mother and father ran away from here, leaving only 2,000 dollars and my little sister who was only 4. I was 14 and I had to start working. I worked as a babysitter and grocery-store clerk. I have never brought anyone here before, because I was afraid that they would take her away from me. I've raised her for 4 years and I don't want anyone to take her. And on the 23rd, I'll be 18, so I can't lose her now. Anyways, my parents left and I've had to lie to her for 3 years. I hate them for this. I will never forgive them." I started crying like a moron. "Haruhi... would you like... to change?" I ask, sobbing.  
"I don't have any other clothes." she answers plainly, playing with the hem of her summer dress. I laugh a little bit.  
"You can use... some of my clothes. You boys... can change into some clothes... that my father left." I answer, sobs becoming less frequent, gesturing for them to follow me up the stairs. They do so, in too much shock to reply. I allow the boys in one room, the room my father used to dress in since he didn't want to share a room with my mother for some reason. I led Haruhi to my room, which used to be my mother's, and shut the door. "Dress, or shirt and pants?" I ask, no longer dealing with my water works.  
"Shirt and pants, please." she answers as I open the bottom drawer of the dresser. I pull out light-blue jeans, a flowy off-the-shoulder black top with a smiley face on it, and black converse. I hand them to her and she puts the clothes on as I pull out my outfit. For me, I pull out black jeans with silver studs on the corners of the pockets and on the tops and bottoms of the belt loops, a black tank-top with hot-pink writing on it, and another pair of black converse. I grab the black purse with an over-the-shoulder strap and load all my junk in it, along with the notebooks in it from school.  
"Okay. You ready?" I ask her and she replies with a small nod. I open the door and we walk out into the hallway. The six guys are just standing in front of the door while Lilly just blabbers her mouth off. I notice that Honey hasn't changed because all of the clothes were too big. "Sorry." I apologize in Japanese.  
"It's okay." Honey says, forgiving me so easily. Then, the doorbell rings. I sigh and walk downstairs. I look through the peep-hole to see that it's one of those people who just want money. I sigh and open the door.  
"We're not interested." I answer plainly, annoyed with their species, the kind that annoys me and the rest of the world. The man just laughed. "What's so funny?" I ask the man who is trying to control his laughter with annoyance.  
"Can I speak to your parents?" he asked, sort of like he was high. Oh, so he's a stoner... I think.  
"I'm 18." I answer bluntly. The guy just laughs again, so I close the door. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, tick mark throbbing on my temple. The doorbell rings again. I open it and look at the same man from before. "Get the fuck off my property." I growl through gritted teeth, with a voice like venom. Kyoya comes over and stands behind me.  
"I'll take care of this." he said in perfect English, not wanting me to murder anyone. I nodded and walked over to the couch. I plopped myself down on it, in between Haruhi and Kaoru, and took out my crappy iPhone 3 that I got for a dollar 3 years ago along with Lilly's, which she was already on. "Are you ready to go?" Kyoya asked moments after I sat down. I nodded, putting my phone back in my purse. Lilly slid her phone in my purse, too, as I picked her up. We walk outside and I lock the door.  
"Have you guys ever eaten at Red Robbins?" I ask in my fluent Japanese. They all shake their heads. I nodded, and said "Okay, well, I'll translate the menu for you guys." I say, smiling at them. Then, my phone rang. I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"  
"Can you come in tonight?" one of my bosses asked, panicked. I sighed.  
"Ok, but I have a group of friends from Japan that I have to translate for." I explain to my boss from Red Robbins. I have like 5 jobs...  
"That's okay." she said, a little calmer. "Bye." she said, hanging up before I could say bye. I sighed and put my phone away.  
"I'm working at Red Robbins tonight, so I might have to let Lilly walk you guys home." I explained jokingly in Japanese. They all stare in shock. "At least I'll get a discount for you guys." I said, trying to be cheerful.  
"Why do girls work at such a young age?" the twins asked in sync, making me, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori sweat-drop.  
"I work because I have to pay for food, clothes, and school supplies for me and my sister." I replied bluntly.  
"Well, since we will be a burden on you for the next few weeks, I'll work, too. I know some English." she admitted sheepishly.  
"You don't have to, but you can." I said as we walk into the restaurant. "Kyoya, can you translate for them please, and you two also. I have to work." I say, handing Lilly her phone and her key. She is picked up by Haruhi after about 5 seconds. I walk into the back and grab an apron after Kyoya nods. I grab 8 menus, a pad of paper and 5 pens, and head over to their table. On my way there, I pick up a pitcher of ice water. I set the menus down and act as if they're normal costumers. "Hello. Welcome to Red Robbins. I'm Juliet and I'll be your waitress." I say, giving a warm smile while pouring water.  
"Okay." Lilly says, knowing what to do. "Can I have a chocolate shake?" she asks. I nod my head.  
"I'll be right out with that. I'll give you guys some time to look over the menu, okay?" I reply. They all nod their heads as I walk to the kitchen. "One chocolate shake." I call through the order spot.  
"Comin' right up." the cook calls back, glad that I'm here. I head back out to some more tables. I scribble down what they want, take it to the kitchen, bringing stuff out, clear plates, wipe tables, pour water, take tips, and finally, hang up my apron after 5 long hours. My group has been gone for about 3 and a half hours, staying as long as they could. I walk home, tired from my evening at work. I grab my key and unlock the door, walk in, and lock the door again. I see the seven foreigners sitting on the couches and sigh.  
"I forgot to show you your rooms." I saw, face palming. "This way." I said, walking upstairs. "I hope you don't mind the idea of roommates." I said, mentally pairing them up. They all shook their heads. "Kyoya and Tamaki, you have this room." I say, pointing to the room with the clothes. They nod and walk in the room, closing the door. "Mori and Honey. Hikaru and Kaoru." I say, pointing to the rooms as we walked. They nodded and walked in their rooms. "Your with me." I say to Haruhi who nods. We walk into my room and flop down on the King sized bed. We soon fall into a peaceful sleep.  
My phone started playing the music for the alarm and I got up, realizing that I had to cook. I quickly changed out of my outfit from yesterday into coral short-shorts with white burned-out leggings underneath, a plain white tank-top, and white converse. I placed dark-blue jean capris, a pink tee-shirt and black converse on the bed for Haruhi to put on when she was fully awake. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I baked a bunch of pancakes and went back upstairs. I knocked on the doors that I passed, waking everyone up. I walked into Lilly's room and pulled out knee-high jean shorts, a purple shirt and black converse. She woke up and put the clothes on when I left the room. Everyone else started coming out of their rooms as I was going downstairs.  
I set out several plates with pancakes on them. There was syrup and jam in the kitchen, which I brought out to the table that the groggy visitors were sitting at. "Good morning." I say, trying to be cheerful, but I was too tired. I yawn and ask, "Does anyone want coffee?" Everyone nods, even Honey. I go into the kitchen get out a pot of coffee that was pre made from 5 this morning. I pour 8 cups, put some sugar and cream in and take them out to the guests on a random try that was laying on the counter. I place a cup in front of each of the visitors and take a sip of mine. "Now, do you guys want to ditch school?" I ask, totally serious. Everyone, including Lilly who had just came downstairs, nodded. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: More idiots

**I don't own any of Ouran. By the way... I'M ON BREAK! Well, I go back to school on July 29th...**

* * *

"Lilly, make sure they are happy for a few hours." I said, grabbing my black leather purse and a black leather jacket.

"Where is my dear daughter going?" Tamaki wailed, running towards me with open arms. I side-step, making him slam his face onto the wall. I sighed, and replied.

"I'm going to work, if you must know. I'll be back around noon. Don't worry. And lock the door." I say, walking out of the house and closing the door behind me. I walk down the row of houses, headed to City Nail's and Spa. "Hello." I greet, entering the shop. A few girls nod in my direction, others say 'Hello' or 'Hi' back to me. I put on an apron and gloves, and call the next customer. "Hey Emily. Would you like the usual?" I ask my mother's ex-best friend. Emily had supported me for 2 months as I was in shock from my parents' runaway.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked, nodding. I ran the water for chair number 2, sighing.

"So?" I asked, flicking water off of my gloved hands. "I have 7 more people to care for." I explained. "They're from Japan, and I feel responsible for them. Plus... They're **_gorgeous_**! You should see them! Six hot guys and one good-looking girl!" I say, placing the back of my hand to my forehead and rolling my eyes back, 'fainting'. I laugh as I roll a chair to the massage chair that Emily is now sitting at.

"And Lilly is at home with them?" Emily asks, concerned by the thought of my beloved little sister being with six guys. I nodded, not really worried.

"Yeah, but not for long." I say, knowing that Lilly will drag them here. Emily sighed and nodded, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah. She has her ways of convincing people." she agreed, making me giggle. "She picked it up from you. You know that, right?" she asked, responded by a nod from me.

"She didn't know mom well enough to catch anything from her. Same as dad. I played mom and dad. I took on more jobs than they had combined." I replied, laughing while I massaged her feet, applying lotion and other oils when necessary. "Emi, when do you think she'll come?" I ask, using the nickname I gave her when I was about 5.

"Soon." Emi predicted. She was right, because just after she said those words, the eight of them came in through the door.

"Juliet!" Lilly yelled, trying to pounce on me. Luckily, Haruhi grabbed her, pointing at Emily. Lilly nodded. "Hey Emi!" Lilly said, squirming out of Haruhi's arms and crawling into Emily's lap. Emily hugged her.

"Lilly." we said, not surprised at all. A bunch of girls came into the store to see the 'model-like gods', as the girls called them.

"Juliet. What do we do?" the men asked in Japanese as the girls spoke really fast in English.

"Ladies, they don't speak English." I told them bluntly in English. The girls sighed as the men came to my side for refuge. I sighed as they sat on the floor. "Didn't I tell you though?" I asked Emi, referring to them being extremely hot. She nodded.

"You didn't lie at all. I thought that you exaggerated a little." she admitted, looking at Lilly who looked at us both in confusion. I stood up and grabbed a bowl of hot-rocks (We had about 500 of them for some reason...) and sat back down at my now crowded station. I soon got annoyed.

"If you don't know where I live, get away from here." I commanded through gritted teeth. A bunch of girls sighed and called me things like 'Bitch' and 'Asshole'. I started painting Emi's nails violet and decorated her big-toes with a white sakura(1) tree. There were small light-pink dots, too.

"Ooh. Pretty." the foreigners admired my work. A tick-mark throbbed on my temple as they circled in. Finally, I put the flip-flops on her feet and guided her to a station for acrylic nails. Frankly, someone else did these as I drained the water.

"I need a back massage. Pronto." a girl said, walking in on the phone.

"This way." I reply, getting new gloves and leading her to the back. I close and lock the door, allowing her to 'get ready' for the massage. I give her a massage, she pays, and I allow her to dress in privacy. "My shift is over." I say, putting the money in the cash register. My guests gather around me, and we leave. I stuff my tips in a pocket and walk home. When we get there, I run upstairs and change, dressing in my uniform for my next job. I put on the black skinny-jeans and white button-up shirt, tucking it in my pants. I slip on my high heels and grab my purse. "Dinner is leftovers." I call over my shoulder, running out the door. I walk to the only place Lilly doesn't know about; our neighbor's house. I teach their children to play the piano.

"Juliet! Juliet!" I hear two familiar male voices yell. I stop and shiver as I turn around.

"B-Bob?! D-Dave?!" I scream in confusion. "Wh-What the fuck are you two doing here?! What about collage?!" I ask the men who then pull me into a deadly bear-hug.

"We wanted to help you take care of Lilly!" they explained happily. I sweat-dropped and dead-panned.

"Don't need... Your help..." I said, gasping for air. They dropped me and I ran to my next job. Luckily, I just had to run up a pathway. I knocked on the door.

"Hello Juliet. Oh, I'll tell Max that your brothers are here." Mr. Jones said, letting the three of us in. I head to the grand piano and start playing 'Stay' by Rihanna, drawing the children to the piano. The twins that 5 years older than me stare at me in disbelief as I play perfectly.

"What?" I ask, making them realize that I have been looking at them for a while playing continuously.

"Whe-When? H-How?" they ask, not knowing that I could play for a long time.

"Mom and since I was 4." I replied bluntly, letting the kids play.

"You can go home today if you would like." Mr. Jones told me. "I mean, you do have se-"

"Oh, thank you." I say, swiping my hand in front of my neck repeatedly. He handed me money and I walked home after saying goodbye to everyone. "I have friends over." I tell the twins right before walking in the door.

"Julie-chan!" Honey cried, pouncing on me, making me fall into Dave and Bob. They laugh as I push myself away from them. "Who are they? Are they boys from work? Are they perverts?" Honey asked innocently.

"Oh, they're defiantly perverts." I say rolling my eyes. "But they are my older brothers, Dave and Bob." They looked nothing like me or Lilly. They had light blonde hair and really pale skin, though they weren't white. They had dark-green eyes and were 6'2.

"YOU HAVE BROTHERS?!" most of our guests screamed, coming out of random places like under the couches and through the air ducts. Haruhi and Kyoya walked in like normal people. Mori was already here.

"Yep. They WERE in collage and are supposed to be there until JUNE." I say, emphasizing words to make them feel guilty. "Go unpack." I order the sniffling men who grab random suitcases and run upstairs. "Weirdoes." I mutter under my breath as they skip up the steps somehow. I face-palm when they trip and fall down. "What will I do?" I ask myself out loud with a tick-mark throbbing on my temple.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mafia vs Ninjas

**I don't own any of Ouran, even though it doesn't really seem like Ouran anymore...**

* * *

I walked upstairs, following the two collage drop-outs, making sure they didn't break anything. I sighed when they knocked over a vase that wasn't holding anything. The two morons dropped dead and I kicked them. When they got out of my way, I picked up the pieces that were shattered all over the wooden floor.

"Oh! How could we be so troublesome to the girl who has to do everything?!" they shrieked, making me cut my hand when I balled it into a fist. My knuckles were white and blood was dropping on the floor boards as the occupants of the house gathered around.

"Julie-chan!" Honey shrieked, running up and relaxing my hand. I dropped the bloody pieces of porcelain onto the floor and sat there for a minute. Kyoya walked up to me and wrapped my injured hand in a bandage. I started picking up the pieces again when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered the phone, trying not to sound irritated, but failed miserably.

"Julie, get everyone ready. You're going to have to fight some people." Mr. Jones warned, knowing that I took martial arts for about 5 years. I sighed.

"Who and why?" I asked, not completely sad that I'll have to kick someone's ass.

"I don't know who they are, but there are about 7 guys walking up to your front door. Just be prepared." he told me hanging up. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask in annoyance as I swing the door open to find 9 men standing in front of me with pipes and other 'weapons'.

"We wanted to welcome the new neighbors." said a tall, bulky man with a baseball cap on and scars all over his tan face. I simply sighed.

"We've lived here for a while..." I said, totally annoyed.

"Julie-chan. Who is it?" Honey asked as him and Lilly walked over to see who it was. When they saw what appeared to be two small children, they laughed. "Are they giving you trouble?" Honey asked, innocently. Just then, Mori came into view. The men shuddered.

"May we continue this conversation outside?" I ask, surprising everyone but Lilly. She knew that I could murder these psychotic perverts in a second. Well, not actually a second, but... you get what I'm saying.

"Sure thing, sweetie." the man said, pissing off everyone behind me in the room, and me.

"Bless your souls." Lilly said, crossing herself like she saw priests do in movies. I laughed as I stepped outside and closed the door. This caused immediate fighting. I knew that the door opened a little for everyone to look out of. Honey and Mori stepped outside and started sending men flying left and right. I sweat-drop and get tripped by the man who called me sweetie. I kick his chin and sit up. Honey and Mori are about to pounce on him, when I stop them.

"Go back to your leader and tell him to send better guys. Your teams suck, Ricardo." I taunted, grabbing the over-protective Honey that was about to murder the Mafia member. He quickly scurried away as I held Honey and dodged Mori's rescue attempts. I swiftly went inside the house and set Honey down. I was kind of dizzy for some reason.

"Juliet. You got hurt this time. Not as bad as the first time, but you're bleeding." Lilly said, pointing at my left leg that now has a hole in the black skinny jeans that I wore to work, and a pool of blood that now surrounded my feet.

"Meh." I said, trying to limp upstairs, but I ended up falling on my face. "God damn that fucking Mafia." I mutter angrily while crawling upstairs somehow. I gave up when I reached he fifth step. "Too tired." I said dropping onto the corners, hurting myself. Something was now making me float. Oh, it was just Mori. Damn he's tall...

"I'll look at your leg." Kyoya said, looking at the blood-trail that led into a room. I hadn't been in here in... well, I've never been in here. A medical room on the third story?

"Where are we?" I ask the giant and the group that followed. My voice was groggy and hard to understand. The three morons made a huge deal of this small blood loss. Okay, this kinda big blood loss...

"We're in the infirmary that all mansions have. You've never been in here before?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow and then jotting stuff down in his notebook. I shook my head. "Where have you gone to when you were bleeding or sick?" he asked in surprise by my idiocity.

"My room." I said, using as little energy as I could, knowing that I was loosing blood in two places. My hand and my leg. I hope you guys didn't think... oh well. Whatever.

"Why is the Mafia attacking you? You seemed to know the leader." the twins asked in unison, followed by my shrug. I was set on a bed type thing that wasn't very soft and had paper on it instead of sheets.

"Money? Lilly? Just wants to kill me? Me? Family issues?" I list off everything that comes to my mind. "Had a problem with my parents? Has a problem with them?" I say, pointing to the three morons on the floor.

"OUR POOR LITTLE DARLING SISTER!" Bob and Dave yelled at the floor that they were laying on, breakdancing for some weird reason. They were annoying the crap out of me, but Tamaki was worse.

"MY DEAR DAUGHTERS ARE IN TROUBLE! MAMA! TELL A PLANE TO COME AND TAKE US BACK TO JAPAN! AND THEN SET UP A PLACE FOR MY TWO NEW DAUGHTERS AND THEIR BROTHER'S TO STAY!" Tamaki wailed, growing a house out of mushrooms.

"I'm not moving to Japan and this happens all the time. They slowly get better at fighting, but I'm always one step ahead." I say, wincing as Kyoya does something to my injured leg. "And who are your daughters and Mama? AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SPEAKING ENGLISH?!" I ask as I notice. Everyone laughed a little.

"Do you really think we didn't come prepared?" the twins asked, their voices echoing in my head, letting me know that I've lost too much blood. I plopped my head back on the table tried to focus on the painting on the ceiling. It didn't work. I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Their will

**I still don't own Ouran. You guys should check out my other story. It's brand new and I want feedback. It's called ****_The little light at the end of the _****_tunnel_****... Well, back to the story.**

* * *

I wake up to crackling of paper and jump up. "Shit fuck!" I scream, clutching my leg and falling to the ground. Someone grabs me and lifts me. I continue holding my bandaged leg as I get set on the table again. Then I realize something. "Why is my leg bare when I was wearing jeans?" I ask Mori who is retreating to the chair.

"Kyoya needed to see the wound directly and pull out shards of glass and other stuff. There was also pieces of cloth in it." Mori informed me. "Haruhi locked everyone, except Kyoya and Lily out of the room. She had put a blanket over your upper legs. Then, she locked Kyoya out when he was done and put you in some basketball shorts." he added.

"Can you take me to them?" I asked. He shrugged and picked me up so that he was giving me a piggy back ride. He walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Julie-chan!" Honey cheered, bouncing off the walls. Everyone else turned to me and I smiled. Haruhi walked up to me and I jumped down from Mori's back, landing on my left leg since my right one had a hole in it. I hugged Haruhi close.

"Thank you." I said softly. She just hugged me closer. Then, someone knocked on the door. I sighed and limped over to the door with the help of an umbrella that was leaning on the wall. "What?" I hissed in a angered voice as I opened the door.

"Sweetie. Don't be so mad." Ricardo said. He was alone this time and without a weapon. I closed the door and leaned on it for support. He knocked on it again and I quickly opened it.

"I will give you 10 seconds to give me a good reason why you're here before I call Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai." I hissed at the man that gave me the injury that nearly killed me.

"I came here to tell you why the Mafia is after you." he said. My eyes widened and he continued. "It's all on your parents request. Well, mainly your father. Your mother wants to make sure you're safe. She didn't like that you are living with six strange men so she sent us to get you and Lily. She also said that the other girl could be grabbed."

"MORI!" I screamed, falling to my knees crying. Mori quickly turned the corner followed by the rest of the people. Haruhi raced to my side with Lilly while Mori and Honey chased after Ricardo who was driving away in a car. "He said... he said..." I stammered in Japanese when the two ninjas came back. "He said... it was because of... my parents!" I wailed into Haruhi's shoulder. "He said that they... wanted me!"

"Then why the Mafia?" the twins asked simultaneously. I shrugged while crying. Honey was now hugging me as well as my siblings and Tamaki. I was curled up and hiccuping when everyone stepped back. Mori carried me to my room. He left me and Haruhi in there, and we fell asleep, hugging each other. When I woke up, my phone said it was 5:51 am. The doorbell rang and I walked to the front door and opened it slightly.

"Julie!" I heard my friend Mark call. I looked at the 5'11 man standing in front of me with and icy glare. I think everything about him froze. Even his dirty-blond spiky hair didn't move in me breeze. His reddish-brown eyes stayed locked on my aqua ones.

"It's 5:51 in the fucking morning." I hissed at him through closed teeth. "What the fuck do you want? And how did you find out where I live?" I ask, not giving him anytime to answer.

"Well, I wonted to know why you weren't at school yesterday and where the Japanese transfer students went too. And I asked the school saying that I needed to give you notes." he replied. I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I said closing the door. I walked up the staircase and knocked on Tamaki and Kyoya's door. "Kyoya! If you don't wake up I might kill someone!" I called. I heard a moan and the door opened to reveal Kyoya in sweats and no shirt. I blushed slightly. "Come on." I said, dragging him by his wrist to the front door.

"What is it?" he asked in Japanese. I opened the door to reveal Mark standing there. "Hello. Why are you here at such an ungodly hour?" Kyoya asked. I closed my eyes and leaned on his arm.

"Um... Is everything okay with Juliet?" Mark asked, changing the subject. I was leaning on Kyoya and cursing to myself because of the pain in my leg. I sighed and shifted my weight to the wrong leg.

"Awe! Fuck my life!" I cried falling down. Kyoya caught me before I hit the ground, by I was crying. "Shit!" I curse as Kyoya sits down on the floor with me in between his legs. Everyone ran downstairs.

"Actually, no. She has a terrible wound on her leg and lost a lot of blood. We won't be attending school until she can walk again without this umbrella." Kyoya said to the worried boy.

"Did he hurt Julie-chan?" Honey asked. He sounded pissed off. Kyoya shook his head and took off the ace bandage to reveal a revolting wound that was bleeding slightly.

"No. She just stood on the wrong leg." Kyoya said, putting something on my leg and giving me a shot. He rewrapped my leg and I whimpered. Haruhi came and I clung to her. Hikaru and Kaoru carried me to a couch and I sat there, hugging Haruhi and Honey.

"Come inside." I called. Kyoya let Mark in and everyone else came and joined me.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.o.V. :**

* * *

I sat on one of the velvet couches with Juliet, the Hitachiin brothers, Honey, and Lilly. I recognized the boy who had been at the door. He was in our class and I think he was kind of cute.

"Julie, stop complaining!" Kyoya said, snapping me out of thought. "You aren't going to work. That's final." He seemed in a somewhat good mood considering that it was before 6.

"Kyoya!" she wined, putting on puppy dog eyes. "How else are we going to get money?" Kyoya smiled and pulled out his notebook. He looked over the pages, his smile growing wider and wider.

"We will open an American Host Club here if that's okay with you. Back in Japan, us seven raised about 10,000 dollars a month." he told her in Japanese. Her eyes widened and she started choking on water. "Of course, Haruhi acted like a boy and raised about 2,000 dollars, but 8,000 is okay, is it not?" he asked her.

"Um... Kyoya... I think she's dying." I said looking at her motionless body. The twins poked her and she twitched, regaining consciousness. She nodded vigorously and tried to get up, but got trapped on the couch by the twins arms.

"You can't get up." they said in Japanese, still putting on their facade of not being able to speak English. She pouted and they looked at her. They seemed to be having a hard time saying no. "Haruhi! Help us!" they yelped. I hugged the girl.

"You don't want your leg to hurt, do you?" I asked. She sighed, shook her head, and sulked on the couch, arms crossed over her chest.

"We'll begin preparations immediately. Mori-sempai, take Julie to be and make sure she doesn't stand up until I say so. You too, Haruhi." Kyoya commanded. We nodded and went upstairs. Me and Juliet fell asleep almost immediately. _This will be so fun... (Sarcasm)_


	6. Chapter 6: NYC to Tokyo

**I don't own Ouran... or d I? o.e No I don't... ;-; (I'll always begin in Juliet's P.o.V. unless I say different...)**

* * *

I yawned and looked at Haruhi. "Wait!" I wailed, scaring the crap out of Haruhi and Mori who was in the corner. "Where's Mark?! What time is it?! I have to work!" I scream, trying to get up, but end up getting tackled by the two people.

"You can't!" Haruhi screamed at me. I stared up at her in disbelief. "Kyoya said that since you used your leg too much that it will take longer to heal." she said in a calm voice. I sigh and Mori and Haruhi back off.

"No can do." I say, hopping up off the bed, but it didn't work. Haruhi yanked my arm back so I fell. "Haruhi." I whined, stretching out my works. "We need money. We are almost out." I complain with a puppy dog face. Then, Kyoya walked through the door.

"We'll be supplying you with money until your leg is better." Kyoya said as he came over to me. "In fact, we'll be moving to Japan. Haruhi, pack some clothes for her. Juliet, be a good girl. Don't make me get Honey." Kyoya threat made me shiver.

"Wait... HONEY'S SOOOOOO CUUUUUTTTTEEEE!" I said. "And he's nicer than you." I pouted in a lower voice. Kyoya raised his eyebrows at me and smirked as Haruhi went off to pack my clothes.

"Honey-sempai! Juliet is being difficult! And she said that you're really cute!" Kyoya called into the hall. I jumped up and something knocked me back onto the bed. I think it was Honey considering that I was put into a bear-hug.

"How much of what medication did you give her?" Haruhi asked as she zipped up one suitcase and grabbed another one. I looked at Kyoya with an icy glare and then my slits of eyes widened to baseball sized aqua orbs as Kyoya's words sank into my hazy mind.

"WE'RE MOVING TO JAPAN?!" I shrieked. Kyoya nodded and I nearly passed out. "We can't afford that. And where will we live? And for how long? And what about school? And Lilly? And the Mafia? And my parents? And Dave? And Bob?" I asked, my voice getting lower and lower until I was just moving my lips, no sound coming out.

"Everything is being handled as we speak." Kyoya said before letting out a sigh of exasperation. I closed my eyes and put my face in my hands. How else was I supposed to handle this?

"Oh well." I said, instantly becoming happy again. Yes, raising a child that is 10 years younger than you makes you bi-polar. I can confirm this. "LETS GO SEE JAPAN!" I cheered. Everyone stared at me. "What? I'm slightly bi-polar, okay? Lets go." I whined.

"Okay. Mori-sempai, will you do the honors?" Kyoya joked. I was slightly confused until Mori picked me up... bridal style. I tugged on his shirt, causing me to gain his attention.

"I can walk." I said. He shook his head. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath. Mori smiled ever so slightly. "I made you smile..." I said, trying to play it off like that's what I wanted to do, though it was stupid because he saw through it.

"JULIE!" Lilly cheered from behind us. I winced and made a 'Shhhh' sound, but she didn't listen. "WE'RE GOING TO JAAPPPAAAANNNNN!" Lilly cheered in a sing-song voice.

"Lilly. It's 3 in the morning. People might be sleeping." Dave and Bob said in unison. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I forgot how to breath for a few seconds.

"3 IN THE MORNING?!" I screeched once I could breath again. My brothers scolded me by going 'SHH SHH SHH' and I face-slammed into Mori's back. "Lets just go." I mumbled into his shirt. The door opened and we walked a little. I was then set in a leather seat and looked out of the window.

"I know that it's... difficult to cooperate with these... um... bakas, but it's for the best." Haruhi said. "They mean well, but don't know any other way to express that than orders." I looked at her and smiled.

"I guess that it means I'll be safe." I said. I let out a somewhat stifled yawn and laid my head on her shoulder. "And Lilly won't be in danger. Bob and Dave... well, they're Bob and Dave. They'll live." I added with a giggle. Haruhi nodded and laughed as my siblings joined us in the car along with Tamaki and the twins. Honey and Kyoya crawled in a little while after and finally, Mori joined the ten of us in the car.

"Go to the nearest airport." Kyoya ordered. The driver nodded and the car began moving. "You can choose if you are going to live at the Haninozuka mansion or the Morinozuka mansion, Juliet." Kyoya told me. I sighed.

"I'm too tired to think about that." I whined as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. Kyoya chuckled. "You decide. I wouldn't mind either way. In fact, I might willingly live with any of you." I added with a small smile. I saw a small 'O' where all of their mouths should have been. "Don't be so surprised. You're all pretty... what's the word? Hot." I said with a smirk.

"Why else did you guys form a Host Club?" Haruhi asked skeptically. "And why else do you think girls paid to be with you guys? Are you really that stupid that you can't look at a mirror and smile?" she asked. Then, the driver stopped the car and we all got out, me on Mori's back. Kyoya walked ahead as lots of random servants began unloading suitcases and other things like that. We all loaded onto a... private jet... and we set out for Japan. Unfortunately, about 20 minutes into our flight, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Fujiwara

**I don't own Ouran. You can still ask anyone anything in the review section. Love you readers! Please help me with ideas. Leave suggestions in the review section and I will try to add them all... **

* * *

I woke up being picked up gently. "What time is it?" I asked groggily. My eyes were still closed, but I could tell that it was light outside. I slowly opened my eyes, but snapped them shut once I saw the light.

"It's about noon." Kyoya's oh-so-familiar voice said. I groaned and tried to get up, but found out that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I used my arms to push away from the figure, but their grasp only tightened.

"Stop." Mori's cold voice commanded, slightly annoyed. I froze and opened my eyes to see that we were inside now. I 'sat up' in his arms and grabbed handfuls off his black tee shirt after looking at everyone staring.

"Sorry Mori-sempai." I said, looking at the sweats that now covered my legs. I 'scooted' closer to him, feeling weak and vulnerable. How else should I have felt? I was in a stronger person's arms, being stared at, with a serious injury. We loaded into a car and our luggage was shoved into the trunk.

"To the Morinozuka mansion." Kyoya commanded. The car started moving and he turned to face me. "You will be sharing a room with Mori-sempai since he can scare you into staying still. Lilly will have a separate room, or she can be in Mori's room as well. Your older brothers will share a different room and you all have fake IDs here. You will be Fujiwara Harumi, Lilly will be Fujiwara Momo, and the twins will be Fujiwara Nobou and Fujiwara Kenta." he said, handing me golden envelopes.

"Thank you." I said, taking them to see birth certificates, passports, and three drivers licences. He nodded and I held onto everything, not trusting the boys who could lose an elephant. Kyoya nodded and the car pulled to a stop. Everyone got out, me in Mori's arms as always, and a miniature Mori answered the door.

"Hey Takashi." the boy said, waving to the guy who was holding me. "What happened? You left a few days ago and the Kyoya called saying that you were coming home. We didn't get many details." he said, rambling on. Mori just stepped through the door and carried me down the hall.

"Satoshi. Get our parents and tell them to come in here." Mori said. The younger boy nodded and ran off as we all enter a room... his bed room which had two beds. He set me on one and I tried to get up, stopped by him of course.

"Moooorrriiiiii-seeeemmmmpppppaaaiiiii." I whined to the older teen who had a blank look on his face. "I want to walk around. Pllleeeaaasssseeeee." I begged. He looked at me and shook his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and laid back on the comfortable bed.

"Takashi. What's wrong?" a female who resembled him asked, walking into the room followed by a dark haired man and Satoshi. This woman was beautiful. She had light blue eyes and long black hair that looked like silk. Lilly came and sat by me.

"Morinozuka-san. This is Fujiwara Harumi and her siblings Momo, Nobou, and Kenta. They lived in New York, but the Mafia recently found them and nearly killed Harumi. We were wondering if they could stay here for a while." Kyoya said.

"Of course they can." Mori's mother said. I tried to stand up again and succeeded for a moment before being slung over Mori's shoulder. I let out a sigh and gave up.

"Kyoya-sempai. Aren't you being slightly too harsh on me. Can't I get crutches and walk around?" I asked. I peeked around Mori's back to see that Kyoya was pinching the bridge on his nose and muttering to himself.

"If you get crutches, will you really use them?" he asked me. I thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't. I shook my head and Kyoya chuckled. "I didn't think you would."

"But Kyoya. I'm fine. Please." I begged, being set back on the bed. 'Momo' latched onto me and hid behind me, being shy. I sighed and set her on my lap. "Kyoya. I need to work. And go to school. I need to _walk_." I said.

"As of now, you don't." he growled at me. I pouted for a moment before laying back in the bed. "Mori-sempai. Keep her from getting up please. I don't care what it takes. I have a meeting with my father and everyone else should go say hello to their families." Kyoya said, leaving the room. Momo jumped down and went to talk with Satoshi.

"Please Mori-sempai. I don't want to be stuck here. I want to get up and be active." I whined to the last person in the room. He looked at me and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." he said. I saw that I wasn't going to win, so I curled up under the covers of the bed and curled up. I thought about what Ricardo had said and how untrue it was. The bed behind me sunk down and a hand was placed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." he said. I looked back at him and gave a weak smile.

"I was just thinking about how strange what Ricardo said is. Why would they have left? And then, like the twins said, why the Mafia?" I asked. I sat up and crossed my legs. "Can I eat something?" I asked the giant. He nodded and I jumped on his back. He walked into the kitchen.

"Food for you two?" a chef asked, eyeing me warily. Mori nodded and walked into another room that held a tabled surrounded by chairs. He set me in one and took the one next to me. His mother in through the kitchen and sat to my other side.

"Might I ask where you were injured?" she asked me. I felt slightly self conscious, but I nodded and turned towards her, pulling up my right pant leg to reveal a bandage.

"It destroyed my uniform and I'm going to kill Ricardo for that." I stated, looking at the white bandage with a few red spots. The food came out and I faced forward again. pushing my sweats down with my left foot. I ate the food that I didn't recognize after the other two had begun eating. I didn't want to die of poisoning. We ate in silence, and when we were finished, Mori took me back to the room. "Can I go outside?" I asked.

"I guess." he stated. I tried jumping up, without success. "Wait." he said, grabbing a pair of sweats and a gray tee-shirt and walking into the bathroom. I sighed, but laid back down... until the door closed. I quietly stood up, my left leg taking most of my weight. The door opened after a minute and he sighed.

"I need a proper shirt." I stated, playing with the lace on my white tank top. He threw some cloth at me, which I caught, and realized that it was a white tee-shirt that could fit him. I eyed it for a minute, sitting back down on the bed. I realized that my cloths must still be in the car so I pulled the shirt over my messy hair. "Thank you." I said as he picked me up. He nodded and the door slammed open.

"Takashi. I'm back." Honey cheered, bouncing off the walls. "Ooh. Hi Harumi. I have to think of a nickname for you. Haruhi is Haru-chan so you'll be Mi-chan? Maybe." he said, staying still for a moment. He eyed us and asked "Where are you two going?"

"We're going outside because I hate being cramped up in here." I replied. Honey nodded and the three of us walked to the garden. Honey looked up at me and I looked down at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kyoya said that I needed to tell you something. What was it? Do you remember Takashi?" Honey asked the giant. I looked up in time to see him nod and he took a deep breath.

"Mark is coming sometime today." he stated, making my eyes grow twice their size. We walked out of the back door and I looked around to see a beautiful garden, momentarily taking my mind off of Mark. That was until I heard this.

"Hey Julie." Mark's familiar voice greeted. _This can't be good..._


	8. Chapter 8: Meet your twins

**I don't own Ouran. Ask any questions and they will be answered in the next chapter I make. Tell me what you think of my ideas and leave some of your ideas for me. I need help being creative... ;-; I'm going to have a new story coming out soon... Just wanted to tell you that... Tell me what you think of this story too. Thanks.**

* * *

Mori spun around to look at the teen who eyed him before his eyes shifted to me. A smile popped up on my life-long friends face and he ran towards us. "Julie! I've been so worried and then your boyfriend tells me that you're moving to Japan with him!" Mark said as he easily picked me off of Mori's back.

"MY BOYFRIEND?!" I yelled to the boy who was happily twirling with me in his arms. "WHERE ON EARTH WOULD YOU GET THE IMPRESSION THAT I WAS DATING SOMEONE AND- damn that Kyoya." I stated, remembering his words and how I would have to 'clear a few things up'.

"So who's the lucky man to have my daughter's hand in marriage?" Mark asked, always knowing about how my parents ran away. I mean, he was Emily's nephew. "I will have to play a game to see if he is worthy." I let out a giggle.

"I'm not your daughter, I'm not getting married, and I'm not in a relationship." I said, laughing. "Stop being so dramatic Mark. And my name is Harumi, not Juliet." He looked at me with wide eyes before going crazy.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER CHANGED HER NAME AND SHE ISN'T ENGAGED YET?!" he said so loudly that I'm sure Everyone in the world could hear him. He set me down and Mori quickly scooped me up in his arms, strangely making Mark calm down. "Oh, so you lied to me. This young gentleman would be a fine husband for you."

"I'm single and I'm not your daughter." I snapped at him, getting annoyed. "Now, just because you helped me out and we used to play around when we were kids doesn't mean that you're my real father." By now, Mori had to tighten his grip around my waist to keep me from jumping at the boy. When I was calming down, I realize the contact I had and immediately felt flustered and light headed.

"Oh well!" Mark said, over me screaming at him. "I'm not the only one here Julie. We all wanted to see our precious daughter's new boyfriend and living arrangements. And if he can keep you from killing me, then he's a good replacement for-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, not wanting them to know that I had anything to do with a host club back in New York. Yeah, I said it, a Host Club. I'll let you see how this happened and let you see if it was fair.

_Flashback:_

_I ran down the hallway, wanting to get away from the damned group of boys who were chasing me. I'm a freshman in high school, or in other words, I'm 14. I looked up from the ground a little to late. **BANG! **I ran head first into a wall. I fell back and grabbed my head that was throbbing and bleeding slightly as the footsteps grew closer. "HELP!" I screamed into the empty campus._

_"Nobody's here, fair Juliet." one of them said, a smirk plastered on his face. I felt tears run down my cheeks that were bloody from my head and closed my eyes as they approached my crippled body._

_"OH MY GOD! I KNEW I HEARD SCREAMING! NATE, HELP HER!" a girl screamed. I knew the name Nate from the Host Club. My friends all gushed over him and the rest of that stupid club. Mark even lead the group, and I was thoroughly repulsed by him and the rest of the club. That was until this moment._

_"I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of my sight or else I will kill you all." a deep voice said as slow footsteps walked over to me. I heard multiple footsteps run away and peeked out of my eye to see a group of running men. I felt arms curl around my knees and my abdomen before I was lifted. I looked up at the owner of the arms and saw a brown haired boy with piercing green eyes and fair skin. He looked down at me after a minute and I quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught in his gaze or anything._

_"Th-thank you." I sputtered out in a squeaky voice that was barely audible. I heard a small chuckle and he started walking in the direction that he had just come from. I was too busy trying not to get blood on the nice blazer the private schools made boys wear. Male uniforms were made up of green blazers that went over white dress shirts and black ties, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Female uniforms were made up of black skirts that stopped half way down our thighs, white blouses violet ties, black vests, white knee high socks, and black high heels. We walked through some doors and I really wish we didn't._

_"Welcome back Na- OH MY GOD!" Mark screamed, running up to me and Nate. "Aaron! Dave! Go get Zack! Hurry!" I looked around the room filled with comfortable looking chairs and couches. There were terrified looking girls all over and one scared boy who looked about 10. I knew he was the same age as Nate, because Mark dragged me into random rooms with the members of the club in them. _

_"Juliet? Are you going to be okay?" one terrified Joshua, the little golden haired boy, asked me. I sheepishly nodded my head and didn't realize that we had moved until I was set on one of the couches. _

_"I think so." I said as Zachary, the medical trainee of the Host Club, came over to me. He took one look at my head before sighing and pushing his glasses up further on his nose. I looked at the red haired twins with worried greenish-yellow eyes and gave a weak smile._

_"How on Earth did this happen to you?" Zack asked, kneeling down by me. I shrugged my shoulders at the golden brown haired boy with memorizing reddish-brown eyes and he softly touched my head. _

_"Oh right... um... I was running and the wall came to fast?" I asked the senior, making him sigh and run his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Nate and Nate picked me up again. "I'm okay! Really!" I said in protest._

_"MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!" Mark screamed to an uninterested Alex. Alex walked over to me and sheepishly smiled at me. Alex and Nate were my favorite for their level heads. Alex was forced into the club because he ruined a painting and he was poor. He didn't like debt, so he wouldn't allow me to pay for it._

_"Calm down, sir." Aaron and Dave said to the freaking out 'prince' "She'll be fine. And if she does need blood, anyone here would donate for her, right?" they asked the room full of girls who nodded. "Plus, if we donate, she'll basically be our triplet!" the cheered._

_"She won't be preforming incest with you morons." Alex stated, a tick mark throbbing on his temple. I laughed a little and Mark eyes brightened, shutting me up immediately. _

_"It's as if the angels have pulled the clouds out of the sky to make room for beautiful sunlight." he said dramatically, random sparkles floating around him. I let out a silent sigh as all of the girls began applauding his idiotic speech. After that moment, I began dating Nate and we would host with Joshua, me mainly answering questions of how our relationship was. One day, I came to school and was pulled to the side._

_"I don't want us to date any longer." Nate said formally. I was heartbroken and devastated but it made it all worse when he added, "And because of this, you can't host anymore." I ran home crying and found a note on the door._

_'We love you, but we can't take you guys anymore. We are running away from this wretched house leaving Lilly in your care along with $2,000. We will miss you forever. -Mom and Dad.' I reread this note hundreds of times while laying in my bed with Lilly. She had been asleep all day and would never know of the tragedy in my life right now. I had been in my house for two weeks before calling my private school and telling them that I couldn't pay for tuition anymore and that I quit the school. Later that day, there was a knock on the door and I answered it with Lilly clinging to me._

_"So its true. Well, I'm going to take you to my house. Mark wants to see you." Emily said, taking Lilly in her arms. I grabbed the keys and the money, stepped outside, locked the door and entered Emily's nice red Porsche. We rode in silence and when I walked into the mansion, I was taken into a bear hug._

_"MY DEAR DAUGHTER QUIT PRIVATE SCHOOL AND HASN'T BEEN OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS!" Mark wailed as I pried him off of me. I simply nodded and walked down the familiar hallway and walked out back. I ignored the Host Club when I walked past them and fell to my knees in the giant garden._

_"Juliet?" Alex asked, gravel crunching under multiple peoples feet. I let tears escape my eyes and grabbed handfuls of the tiny rocks. I clenched so hard that my hand started hurting as moisture filled the hands._

_"You're bleeding." Nate said, making me drop the red coated rocks in surprise before standing up and bolting into the rose maze. I ripped my clothing a few times when I lost footing and fell into the rose walls. I think it had been and hour when I gave up and sat down in the remainder of a violet tank, a denim skirt, knee high white socks, and black converse. I had been sitting there, crying, for hours before a man found me. Of course... a police man. He picked me up with ease and carried me out of the maze. You know the rest, vaguely, but it was just struggles from there on. And that's how we got here._

_End of Flashback._

I looked past the boy who always looked after me and saw the rest of them. I started crying when the twins ran up to me and latched onto me. "JULIE! WE THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T EVER SEE YO AGAIN!" they cried.

"A-A-Aaron! D-D-Dave!" I cried, wrapping my arms around their necks. "I m-m-missed you guys-s s-so much!" I was full on balling now and Mori had set me down. Josh ran up to me and jumped up into my arms.

"JULIEEEEEEEE!" he cried, burring his face in the nape of my neck. I lost my balance and fell onto my butt, but I hugged Josh close. "WE WERE GOING TO SEE YOU, BUT MARK CAME BACK AND SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO JAPAN! NATHAN BLAMED HIMSELF ALL OF THESE YEARS!"

"It just wasn't my week." I cried into his soft blonde hair. "I don't blame anyone but myself. It was-" I was cut off by someone picking me up and kissing me, surprising me.

"If I listen to you say that it was your fault one more time, I will rip my hair out." Nate said, pulling me into a giant hug. Was I surprised? I was way past surprised at this point.

"Nate, I thought we already told you not do anything that you would have done while you two were dating." Zack scolded. I laughed at the resemblance of my old and new Host Club.

"Zack, you need to meet Kyoya-sempai." I said, laughing. "Mori-sempai, this is my ex Nate. And doesn't Josh seem like Honey-sempai... hey. Where is Honey?" I asked, looking around. "HONEY-SEMPAI!" I called.

"Mi-chan!" Honey called back, pouncing on me and causing me to fall into the waiting Mori. Just then, the Host Club walked in and eyed the strangers. I laughed for a moment.

"Kyoya-sempai, meet your twin Zachary. Twins, meet your other twins Aaron and Dave. Tamaki knows Mark. Haruhi, meet your male version Alex." I said, being picked up by Mori. "Japanese Host Club, meet American Host Club." I said. "And Alex, you didn't miss me?" I asked.

"Of course I did. You left me with these... um... boys." Alex said, running up to me and hugging me tightly. Zack sent him a death stare and he scoffed. "I didn't mean you. That's why I didn't say idiots." The other boys looked hurt and Alex sighed.

"Oh shut up you wusses." I said to the mumbling men. Mark tried glomping me and I shrieked a little, causing Mori to defensibly turn and put himself in between us. "Thanks sempai." I said.

"So. What's this wound that apparently killed you fifty million times?" Zack asked. I sighed and pulled up my pant leg, revealing the reddened cloth. Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh.

"Damn it Harumi. Stop bleeding." he hissed as he walked over to me. "You'll die this way." he leaned in close and added in a whisper, "If you don't I'll make servants take out the second bed." My cheeks turned bright red, followed by the rest of my face.

"You can't do that, can you?" I asked. Kyoya chuckled making me pale. "I can't control if I bleed or not. AND HOW WOULD THAT SOLVE ANYTHING?!" I asked in a yell. Kyoya shrugged and I sighed.

"Just think of it as black mail." Kyoya stated bluntly. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "And can you take her back to you room anyways, Mori-sempai? I need to change the bandage." Mori nodded and we started off into the room. As soon as Kyoya unwrapped my leg, I fainted from all of the blood.


	9. Chapter 9: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Blackmail

**I don't own Ouran, as all of you know by now. I didn't mean that I would ditch this story, I just meant that I would switch it to my other account. Never mind though. ^_^**

* * *

I woke up with Kyoya and Zack talking about my injury. I had a horrible headache and their talking was making my head throb painfully. "Shut up." I mumbled to them, gaining their attention. Kyoya walked over to me and smirked slightly. "What?"

"Your friends are reluctant about leaving." Kyoya stated. I started slamming the back of my head into the bed. "Mori-senpai, will you stop her?" In response, someone lifted me up.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" I insisted, flailing my arms and legs around. Kyoya and Zack exchanged glances before leading me and Mori out of the room. "Devils! You two are devious jerks!"

"No, you simply must be carried." Zack said. "And, I don't feel like carrying you anymore. Kyoya-san here informed me on how easy it would be for Mori-senpai, so I didn't argue."

"But you haven't carried me in years, Zack." I complained with a bright red face. Kyoya glared at me and I shut up. He was evil! Pure evil! That's what Kyoya was! EVIL! And he was torturing me for his own amusement!

"My offer still stands, Harumi-san." Kyoya said, reading my mind and heard me call him an evil devil. My face grew into a maroonish color. "See, you just stopped blood flow to your leg. You can control whether you bleed or not." At that moment, we reached to group of boys.

"MARK! TAMAKI! KYOYA AND ZACK ARE BEING EVIL, MEAN, PERVERTED, BUTTHEADS!" I yelled, jumping at the two boys. They caught me and started scolding the boys on how to treat their daughter.

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! You're awake!" Honey called, bouncing over to where I was sitting. "Kyoya will go through with whatever blackmail he said because your still bleeding." My eyes widened and my face grew red apple red.

"KYOYA!" I screeched. He smirked and I think I died. "I will kill you." I said softly. "If you do the blackmail thing, I will try to kill you. Like you said, I would die trying. Believe me. I will. I will die by my own blood loss or because of other reasons."

"You can't deny that you'll enjoy it." Kyoya stated. "Plus its too late anyways. Its already in action." I fell into the bushes behind me, face showing no hint of color at all. The four twins walked over to me and began poking me and taping me with their toes.

"So he's making you and the boy share a bed?" Aaron and Dave asked. I nodded slowly. "So he is the Japanese Zack. So that means that the tall one is the next Nate?" I shrugged. They began snickering, remembering the time Zack forced me and Nate to share a bed for a week.

"So there's a possibility of you and Mori-senpai dating?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I shrugged again and the four devils grew smirks and began to walk towards Mori. I jumped on their backs.

"NO!" I shrieked, gaining everyone's attention. I was blushing the reddest I ever had ever. Hell, I was blushing a burgundy. All four boys looked up at me and Kyoya clicked his tongue.

"Mori-senpai." Hikaru, Kaoru, Aaron, Dave, Kyoya, and Zack said in unison, the twins devious while the other two sounded bored. Mori quickly scooped me up again and I think I blushed deeper, if that's possible.

"A-A-Ale-ex-x! Ha-Ha-Haru-hi-i!" I called out weakly. Alex let out a huge exasperated sigh before walking over to me and smirking. I let out a fake sniffle before Kyoya scared me to death.

"Keep this up and you'll come live at my house." Kyoya warned. I froze. I was absolutely still. I don't even think I was breathing. I was just frozen in horror. Mori stared at me with worry, anxiety, and confusion. He even checked my pulse.

"Kyoya. I think you killed her." Tamaki said, poking me. Then, one of the twins poked my wrapped injury. I was still frozen. He nodded his head before being attacked by multiple people.

"Heaven had found my life to be too perfect, so he took away the brightness of my world." Mark said, making up random shit. "He has taken away my sun, leaving me in a cold, dark world filled with sadness and death. MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!"

"Shut up." I said in a voice barely audible to Mori, but somehow, everyone heard me. "I'm going to die in the room now." I stated, hopping out of Mori's arms and walking into the house. Kyoya sighed before picking me up.

"You'll be the death of yourself." he muttered as he carried me into the house. I nodded and stayed silent. We reached Mori's room, and I found one bed. Kyoya set me on the bed and I pulled the white tee-shirt over my head, revealing my white tank top.

"Kyoya." I said. He looked at me and I continued. "Get my leg better quickly so that I can kill you for this." He smirked and I crawled under the covers, since it was dark out now.

"Don't make me get Mori-senpai." he replied. I shrugged and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
